


Never Again

by floatingpetals



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Blood, F/M, Happy Ending, Heavy Angst, Mission Gone Wrong, Non-Consensual Drug Use, Sexual Assault, but isn't actually described, but with a fluff ending, drugged, enraged Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-06 17:55:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16837528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/floatingpetals/pseuds/floatingpetals
Summary: Request: Could you write one where Steve saves the reader from something terrible and has to comfort her and take her back to the others?





	Never Again

**Author's Note:**

> This is a darker story, so be warned. It does have a happy ending, but it might trigger some one.

Something was seriously wrong. They lost contact with Y/N twenty minutes ago, and everyone was scrambling to find her. Steve had given up sitting around waiting and slipped into the mansion. It wasn’t supposed to be a difficult mission. Y/N would sneak into the party and find the target. There she would try to get as much information out of the target as she could, and from what they could tell it was going to plan. Y/N was a charming woman, she was using it to her advantage for nearly half an hour before she went radio silent. One second, she was purring words into the man’s ear, the next there was nothing. Not even F.R.I.D.A.Y. could find her with all the other bodies in the party.

“Steve!” Natasha hissed through the comm. No one had noticed him disappear from the jet until it was too late. “Steve! Where the hell are you?!”

“Enough, Natasha.” Steve snapped, looking around a corner. He had made it all the way up to the third floor, through the crowds without a single person noticing that Captain America was in the room. They were all too drunk or involved with their conversations to spare him a glance. He had caught word that their target, the owner and host of the party had slipped upstairs with a woman. _Lucky bastard, she was a looker too._ Steve had tensed when he heard that, she wasn’t supposed to leave the party to be alone with the target. Something didn’t sit well with Steve, and he stealthy climbed the stairs.

Now he stood around the corner from the room he assumed they were in if the two large guards at the entrance meant anything.

“F.R.I.D.A.Y. third floor, far right corner. What can you see?” He whispered, his voice muffled by the pounding music floors below.

“I have four heat signatures, Two outside and two inside.” The AI paused before speaking again, it’s tone suddenly frantic. “Captain, I believe it’s Y/N. And she’s in trouble.”

“I guessed that much.”

“No, Captain!” If F.R.I.D.A.Y. could hiss, that’s what one would call the tone that just came from Steve’s comm. “You need to get to her! Now!”

Not one to argue with the safety of his friend, Steve turned the corner. The two guards whipped around to face him, eyes going wide. Before either could move to alert others, Steve flung his shield, knocking one of the guards out. The second stumbled back, a startled cry coming from his mouth before Steve was on him. A swift punch to the temple silenced the man, leaving the two guards unconscious at the door.

“Hurry, Captain!”

Steve didn’t even try the handle, instead lifted his foot and kicked the door in. His jaw clenched as he stepped into the dimly lit room, heart stopping when he saw what was in front of him.

Y/N lay spread out on the bed, her body shielded from sight by the target. The man was hovering over her body, twisted around to stare wide eye at the door while his jaw went slack at the sight of Captain America standing in the doorway. Steve’s eyes glanced between the two of them for a moment, rage building inside of him. He wasted no time crossing the room in long strides and grabbed the man by the collar.

The target gasped out a pathetic plea, shaking from fear as he dangled in the air. He made the mistake of motioning towards Y/N, who lay unmoving on the comforter. Steve hadn’t noticed at first in his moment of rage but giving her a second glanced caused the fury to climb through the roof.

Laying on her back, Y/N was in a state of undress, dull red marks covering her neck and shoulders. What was worse, her eyes were shut and breathing shallow. It didn’t take Steve long to put the two and two together. And he was seething.

“L-Look if you want her, she’s yours! I-I didn’t mean to-“

“Shut. Up.”

The man gulped at the intensity of the words. He squirmed in the grip of Steve, suffocating under the fury that rolled off the blonde. He had no idea who this woman was, but he was quickly learning it was a mistake to pick her.

Steve’s gaze snapped towards the man, the pathetic excuse of an existence, his expression hard and unmoving. Once more, the man gulped.

“What did you do to her.” It wasn’t a question. Steve knew what this man did. And he was going to pay dearly.

The man opened his mouth to explain or let out an excuse, but his words were cut short. Steve flung the man over his shoulder with his full force, the body crashing into the dresser. The man let out a shout, collapsing on to the ground in a heap. He writhed in pain on the floor, gasping for air as Steve rounded on him again. Steve flipped him on his back, snarling before he swiftly punched the man. Once, twice, three times and the man beneath him lay still, his face bloodied and beaten. Steve’s brain didn’t register him going limp, but it did catch the rustle behind him. Abandoning the unconscious man, Steve crossed the room to the bed.

Y/N’s eyes were glossy and her movement slow as she tried to take in her surroundings. She couldn’t remember anything at first, and then bits flashed before her eyes. A sob slipped out, realizing that she had been drugged and then man had taken him to his room. She saw bits of him above her, she could still feel him rubbing against her.

“Y/N.” A familiar voice called out to her. She frowned as she struggled to remember who it belonged to. There was a weight beside her, and in her drugged state she could only attempt to wriggle away. “Y/N it’s okay. It’s me, Steve.”

Y/N’s blinked, trying to clear her foggy vision, turning towards the sound. She could barely make out Steve’s form, but she knew it was him. The world was still slow around her, and it took her a moment to speak.

“S-steve?”

“Yeah, doll. It’s me.” He hesitated as he reached out to her. “I’m going to help you fix your dress. And then we’re getting you out of here.”

If Y/N could have, she would have been a bright shade of red. It wasn’t until he spoke that she realized the top part of her dress was ripped open.

“He tore it.” She slurred, tears starting to form. Her arms felt heavy as she tried to fix it herself, still stubborn to do things herself despite her state. Steve gently moved her hands out of the way and tried to tie the tattered bits as best he could.

“It’s okay, Y/N. I got you.” Y/N would have protested, but her head was still swimming. The memories came rushing back, overwhelming her. She let out a sob in horror.

“Steve, he-he tried to-.” She couldn’t finish her sentence, choking on her words as she wept. Steve tried to soothe her, warning her he was going to pick her up before he did. He had to get her out of here.

“I’ve got you. He wouldn’t hurt you again.” Y/N curled into his chest, sobbing uncontrollably. Steve hurried as quickly as he could, sending word to the others that Y/N was out of danger, but not unharmed. He tried to assure she was safe, but he knew it was in vain. This wasn’t part of the plan.

The others stood when Steve walked into the quinjet. Natasha and Wanda moved forward, frowning at the sight before them, but Steve shook his head. He told Sam to get them out of there, that they were done, and moved to sit in a corner with Y/N still curled in his arms.

Steve refused to leave her side the entire trip, even when she began to shiver in his arms. He just draped a jacket over her and held her tighter. He tried to whisper reassurance to her, telling her she was safe and that man wouldn’t hurt her anymore. But it all fell on deaf ears.

Dr. Cho was at the hanger waiting along sit Maria. Both had grim expressions, Wanda having filled them in what happened when neither Steve nor Y/N would. They tried to pull Y/N from his arms, but Steve refused. Instead of fighting him, Dr. Cho motioned him to follow while Maria headed towards Wanda. As the three left the hanger, Wanda watched while she struggled to hold in tears. Sometimes her gift was a curse. Shortly after, Bucky and Tony appeared in the hall and both rushed to catch up to Steve but were stopped by a solemn Natasha. She pulled the two aside and explained the mission’s horrid turn. Things were going to change at the compound. Y/N wasn’t going to go on missions for a while either.

Two hours later, Y/N laid asleep in the bed, in fresh clothes and an IV drip attached to her arm. Steve sat beside her, his hand inches from hers. He wanted to grasp her hand, to feel her pulse under his fingertips. But he knew that wouldn’t be the best thing for her right now. He had to sit and watch worriedly while she flushed the drugs out of her system.

He must have fallen asleep at some point in the night. He woke to gentle fingers carding through his hair, a soft hum of a familiar song pulling him from his dreamless sleep. Slowly lifting his head, he turned towards the sound while rubbing his eyes with a palm. Y/N let her hand fall back to the bed, a softly smiling as she watched him wake. It was only a moment more before Steve realized that Y/N was awake.

“Y/N, are you okay?” He lurched forward, immediately concerned. Y/N nodded, even though she felt like she got hit by a truck.

“Yeah, Steve I’m okay.” Steve went to argue, but she stopped him with a finger. “No really, I’m okay. I could have been a lot worse. But I’m not, so I’m okay. I’ve had time to think as well. You sleep like the dead.”

“Yeah, but he-he almost-.” Steve felt his stomach turn, brows furrowing as he remembered everything. Y/N shushed him once more, this time cupping his face gently.

“Steve.” She spoke softly. “He didn’t though. That’s all that matters. Because you know why?”

Steve blinked back the tears, struggle to see why she was so calm during this all.

“Because you were there for me. You didn’t let him hurt me, just like I knew you would.” She dryly chuckled and looked down at the hand that still had the IV attached to her. “Even though I can only remember the fuzzy details, I do remember thinking that you’d save me. ‘Steve will come for me. Steve wouldn’t let this happen’.” Steve started to lean closer, his gaze unwavering as he checked to see if she was really telling the truth. He was barely keeping it together, how could she?

“I know it might make me seem weak like I have to rely on you to always come to save me but,” Y/N paused, sucking in a shuddering breath as she tried to keep from crying again. “Knowing you’d come, it helped me through it. You make me feel safe. I’m going to be okay, as long as your there with me.”

Steve couldn’t stop from smiling, his heart fluttering in his chest at her words.

“I’ll always be here for you, Y/N. And it doesn’t make you seem weak. Never think you are. You’re one of the strongest women I know. Please, don’t think you’re weak because you’re anything but. I’ll never let anyone hurt you like he did, or tried to again. Never again.” Steve’s voice wavered, his heart in his throat. “You mean so much to me, to all of us. Just say the word, and I’ll be there for you. Day or night.”

Y/N gave him a watery smile, reaching out to grab his hand. He intertwined their fingers, tugging her hand as close as he could without hurting her. He needed to be touching her in some way, to know she was safe. He couldn’t get over how strong she was, a trait he loved about her. Even with what happened, she already decided it wasn’t going to let it control her life. If she was willing to find the strength to move past it, then he would too.

“Thank you, Steve.”

Steve hummed softly in reply, brushing the back of her knuckles with a kiss. He faltered when he realized what he did, but Y/N only smiled in response, unfazed by his touch. He wouldn’t ever hurt her, that she had no doubt of. She knew it would be a struggle to get back her confidence and to feel safe around others again outside their group. With Steve and the others by her side, she had no doubt she would eventually be okay.

“I expect a lot of movie nights.” She grinned, leaning back into the pillows. Steve chuckled, nodding his head. “And ice cream dates. And pizza parties.”

“Whatever you need, doll. I’m up for anything you need.”

Y/N beamed, squeezing his hand.

“I’m counting on it.”


End file.
